Recently, lighting devices have been developed that make use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for a variety of lighting applications. Owing to their long lifetime and high energy dficiency, LED lamps are now also designed for replacing traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps, i.e., for retrofit applications. For such applications, the LED retrofit lamp is typically adapted to fit into the socket of the respective lamp fixture to be retrofitted.